


And More

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship short fic
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	And More

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I’m never going to feel comfortable in evening gowns. I feel silly when draped in diamonds and pearls. I still forget which set of cutlery goes with which course, and small talk bores me rigid.

But, given the chance, I wouldn’t change a thing.

At night, in bed, him moving deep inside me, I lose myself in his soulful brown eyes. Words of supplication fall from my lips as he worships me; his warm skin moving sensuously against mine as he fills me with his passion.

I never knew life could be like this, that I would meet someone who, as much as I hate the phrase, completes me. In Thomas Lynley I found that and more.


End file.
